Promise to Wait for Me
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Alphonse decides to wait up for Edward to get home from Central one night, but falls asleep while waiting. When his brother gets home a few bruises and humorous moments leads to things getting a little hot...


Alphonse was laying on the floor, wrapped up in a large fuzzy blanket, fast asleep. His brunette hair piled onto the floor messily since it was free from the red ribbon that normally bound it. His soft pink lips where parted ever so slightly as light breaths filled and left his lungs in a steady rhythm. His pale feet stuck out from under the warm blue blanket. His hands were held up to his face enough to block out the light from the moon that streamed through the open window.

Ed smiled slightly to himself and quietly closed the door to the small house. He had been late getting home that night since there was a hold up on the train and he was forced to take care of the situation and the paperwork that went with it. Ed scowled as he remembered the smirk on Roy's face when he told the blond to stay and do the paperwork. He made a mental note to kick the jerk's ass next time he saw him.

The soft click of the front door of the new home was enough to wake the sleeping Elric. His large amber eyes blinked hesitantly as he took in the situation. Before he could realize that he fell asleep waiting for Ed, the older brother was gently scooping him up.

Ed's mismatched arms held the skinny boy to his warm chest. His hot breath drifted lazily down to Al's cheek. Ed smiled a brighter smile to him self. He felt Al's long brown waves of hair tickle at his neck and chest. He bent his neck slightly to place a light kiss on the top of Al's head. "What harm could it do if he's asleep?" he whispered to himself.

Al, deciding to surprise his brother, took the opportunity to lift his head and say welcome home. Al's head darted up to look his brother in the face. Half lidded eyes opened wide when his head collided with Edward's jaw. In a flash of pain, Ed dropped Al to the floor. Alphonse fell onto the floor and the blanket that enveloped him revealed his pale, unmarred skin showing every place except the few patches that a loose white shirt, that he had barrowed from Ed, covered.

Ed's hands were clutching the bruised skin while he looked in horror at his little brother, sprawled out on the floor. His plush, smooth legs where spread apart slightly and his knees that were up in the air did little to hide his showing skin. His shirt, hair and limbs where wildly tossed about in the accident.

"Oh god, Ed, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Al stared in horror at the older Elric holding his bruised jaw. He didn't notice that Ed's gaze was locked on to his bare skin. He scrambled up and took the flesh hand away from Ed's jaw. "Why don't I grab some ice to stop the swelling?"

Alphonse bolted for the kitchen before Ed could stop his dirty thoughts about his brother long enough to react. "You achieved what the thugs on the train couldn't. You should feel pretty damn happy knowing your one of the only few people who can land a hard hit on Edward Elric." Ed teased as he watched Al scurry around the kitchen.

Al ran out of the kitchen and back to where Ed was waiting. "I could do a lot more then land a hard hit on the great Edward Elric." Al teased back.

"Why don't you enlighten me? What do you think you could do?" Ed half joked half asked curiously.

Alphonse brought his face real close to Ed's and gently placed the cloth covered ice on Ed's chin as he whispered, "I can give you a good time, or take that away." Al closed his eyes and kissed Ed lightly on the cheek.

"Your going to have to do better then that if you want me to respond." Ed said as he wrapped his arms around the young brunette and pulled him as close as he could.

Al smiled an evil smile and seductively licked along Ed's jaw up to his ear. He nibbled a little on his earlobe then trailed his way back down the jaw line. He wiggled free from his brother's grasp and slid his hands under the oversized shirt. He slowly started to pulled it off over his head revealing his entire bare body to his brother.

Ed licked his lips and continued to stared at the slow going strip show his little brother was putting on for him. The last few strands of amber hair fell gracefully from the shirt as Alphonse threw it on the floor. He stood in the middle of the dimly lit front room and stared up at Edward with lust filled eyes.

"I can show you more if you want." Al said softly as Ed's latched on gaze ran the length of his little brother's body. Taking his silence as a plea for more, Alphonse dropped to the wooden floor and slid his hands down his chest and stomach to his hips. His right hand started to run slowly up his heat as the left hand brushed past his balls to his entrance.

Al started working on his length to harden it up. He grasped himself in his hand and pushed down, then pulled up. His thumb ran through the wet slit on the head each time Alphonse's hand traveled up his hardening length. Al gave a low moan of pleasure.

He poked at his entrance with his index finger, then circled it. After teasing Ed with fake intent to enter himself, Alphonse brought his hand to his mouth and poked two fingers past his lips. He noisily ran his tongue around the fingers, then released them with an audible pop. He placed the fingers at his entrance again, then pushed both fingers into himself. He gave a loud groan then started to pump himself faster.

Ed stood less then a foot away watching the younger Elric play with himself. Ed's boxers were painful on his growing erection and he long to touch and give pleasure to the teenage boy laying in front of him on the floor. Ed dropped the makeshift icepack on the floor and started to quickly strip off his cloths.

As Edward's cloths flew wildly about the room, Alphonse timed his thrusts to his pumps. He arched his back and gave a loud moan saying "oh, Edward!" as he hooked his fingers into his prostate.

The call of his name and his little brother on the floor pleasuring himself was starting to frustrated Ed as he battled with his leather pants. He finally clapped his hands together and transmuted his pants and boxers into a lamely made sheet.

He fell to the floor next to the brunette and kissed him on the lips. Ed ran his tongue over Al's lips and made Al gasp, giving Ed room to thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth and take the dominate roll. He slid his tongue over the roof of Al's mouth and grabbed Al's busy hands.

He nipped at Al's collar bone as he took his own length in his hand and started to smear the pre-cum over himself. He didn't want to go grab the lubricant and risk his little brother finishing before he could even start. His flesh hand made quick work of slicking himself up while his metal hand held the brunette's hands to the floor. Ed nipped at Al's collar bone again to keep him from squirming to create much needed friction.

The moan of his name and the warmth of his hand rubbing on his hardened member caused the blonde boy to give a low throaty moan into Al's chest. Alphonse gave a loud moan in reply to his brother's. "Hurry up, Ed."

Ed finished slicking himself up and held the brunette boy's legs up. "This is going to hurt a little. Just bare with it." Ed whispered into Alphonse's ear. Then he buried himself in his younger brother.

Al gave a loud groan of pain and clutched Ed to his chest. He panted in pain and wished the discomfort would give away to pleasure quickly. He started to roll his hips back into the older Elric.

Ed quickly got the message and started to gently thrust into the brunette beneath him. He boy moaned as the pleasure began to race through his body and conquer the pain. Ed timed his thrusts to Al's hip movements.

Both boys were covered in sweat and moaning in pleasure. Ed picked up the pace and thrust into Al's prostate. Alphonse arched his back up and moaned, "Oh god, Ed. Do it again." His vision was barely coming back to focus before the blonde rammed into the group of nerves again. "Edward!" He yelped as the rush enveloped him.

Ed was nearing his climax. He took Al's fully hardened length in his left hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts hoping to make them both climax together. Ed took his younger brothers right nipple in his mouth and nipped at it.

"Harder, Ed!" Alphonse pleaded as he neared his orgasm. Ed slammed into Al's prostate again and sent the teenager over the edge. Hot white liquid spewed out over his hand and spilled onto Al's stomach.

Ed thrust rythymlessly into Al so he could orgasm with his brother. The thrusting and pumping kept Alphonse's explosive orgasm going while Ed climaxed into him. Ed threw his head back and golden strands of hair were strewn about everywhere.

Ed collapsed on Alphonse and breathed heavily after the intense orgasm. Both boys laid on the floor, panting, covered in sweat, and covered with hot stick seed. Al lazily wrapped his arms around Ed and hugged him. "That felt good."

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for me." Ed said as he moved a few strands of sweat covered brown hair from the younger Elric's face.

"Your cleaning up that mess." Al sleepily said.

Ed looked around the living room. Transmuted cloths, melted ice, a wet cloth, and cum were all over the furniture and floor. He gave a loud sigh and looked back at the younger brother.

"Once I do that, I'll come back for a second round."


End file.
